The Way of the Skunk/I Fought the Laundromat
"The Way of the Skunk/I Fought the Laundromat" is the seventh episode of the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle. Plot The Way of the Skunk In Zoop's general store, Iggy opens a fortune cookie and reads "Today you will help a friend". Wondering who it is he will be helping, Iggy takes note that Spiff is getting increasingly stressed with his work in maintaining the public hygiene of the Kookamunga, especially with the onset of tourist season, when the tourists will spread their litter. Taking this as a sign, Iggy decides to help Spiff by removing some of his workload; he and Jiggers order in a trash-removing robot they have seen in an advertisement. When the robot arrives, however, it proves to be far better at the job than Spiff, and believing them to have replaced him, Spiff quits his job and runs away. Seeing that his plan has backfired, Iggy and Jiggers search for Spiff, in order to make amends and persuade him to return. He refuses at first, but then Zoop appears dressed in her martial arts uniform, and informs Spiff that the robot can no longer tell the diference between trash and non-trash items. She, together with Iggy and Jiggers, train Spiff to find "the Way of the Skunk", in order to combat with and defeat the robot. When his training is complete, Spiff returns to Mooseknuckle, and upon observing the damage the robot has done, engages in a long, dramatic battle with the robot, by the end of which the robot's multiple legs become entangled with each other, and it falls apart. Later, after Mooseknuckle is restored to its former state, Spiff goes on with his work with much more confidence, and Iggy finds a fortune amongst the trash the robot had belched up, reading "You are a true friend". I fought the Laundromat The citizens of Mooseknuckle have brought their laundry down to the geyser Old Reliable, so it may clean their clothes when it erupts, but the geyser fails to do so. As the residents of the Kookamunga have cleaned their laundry via the geyser for generations, and it has never failed to erupt on schedule before, Iggy becomes suspicious, and his suspicions are milked by the sudden opening of a laundromat owned by Catfish Stu. Iggy and Jiggers determine to get to the bottom of the mystery, and go spelunking in the caves where the water erupted by the geyser originates from. There they find Catfish Stu directing his henchmen Robear and Robert as they seal up the tunnel through which the water passes, via a bacchoe. Stu explains to Iggy and Jiggers that his plan is to stop Old Reliable from ever erupting again, thereby forcing the Mooseknuckle citizens to take their laundry to his laundromat. Iggy points out, however, that if the water can't travel anywhere else, it will flood the cavern they are in, at which point such occurs. After rescuing the ferret brothers from the rising water, Iggy directs them to remove the rocks they have used to seal up the water's entry. When this yields no results, Iggy and Jiggers investigate on the other side of the cavern, and find Catfish Stu in a watery tunnel, hide from a flock of bats which were distressing him. Behind him they spy another wall of rocks. On the basis that the removal of a particular rock will render the remainder of the wall unstable enough for the sheer force of the water to knock down, Iggy carefully chooses the correct stone, and the water, together with demolishing the wall, carries everyone in the cavern out. Upon being washed into Mooseknuckle by the rushing water, Stu is grieved to find that the force of the water destroyed his laundromat. The citizens of Mooseknuckle resume washing their laundry at Old Reliable, while Stu tries unsucessfully to sabotage their methods of drying their clothes, so they may pay him to use his drying machines. Category:Episodes